


1v1 Me?

by onpedestal123



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpedestal123/pseuds/onpedestal123
Summary: Gondar finds himself stuck with Phantom Lancer, who has a brings out a side of him that he's been keeping down for a while.





	1v1 Me?

It was nighttime, and Gondar the Bounty Hunter was stalking his prey, Azwraith, the Phantom Lancer. Both of them were the lone survivors of a teamfight that left them as the only two heroes left on the map. Gondar was about to change all of that.

Sprinting through the lush Radiant forest, Gondar approached his shrine, aiming to heal from the wounds he suffered from the fight. Activating it, he felt the comfort of its energies as it healed his many wounds. He was relaxed and closed his eyes when all of a sudden…

“Looking for somebody?”

Gondar snapped up and his eyes were wide open to see Azwraith there, holding more than one sentry ward. Gondar instinctively tried to go invisible but Azwraith simply laughed and tossed one to the ground, instantly revealing him.

“This is bad” thought Gondar. There was no way that he could run from him now. His TP was on cooldown, Azwraith could see through his invisibility… He tried to make a break for it when Azwraith grabbed him by his harness and lifted him up into the air. Gondar was completely at the mercy of the Phantom Lancer.

Gondar was held up in the air by Azwraith when the lancer noticed the hunter’s toned musculature. Gondar didnt wear much in order to keep himself agile and silent. He was shirtless other than his shoulderpads, held up by a harness that spanned his muscular back and toned torso. It formed an X shape over his large pecs, accentuating the firmness and roundness of the muscle, down his sides, just over his defined six pack.

“My my, hunter… it seems you are out of options” laughed Azwraith. “What shall we do about this?” Azwraith took his other hand and began sliding it down Gondar’s torso. “You’ve got a pretty nice body Gondar, how about we make a deal. Show me what this body can do, I play for the other team, and who knows, maybe you do too”

Gondar remained silent. he had never thought about that before. As a young hunter, he was still a virgin. However, Azwraith’s touch was extremely erotic, as it began to rub his abs, tweak his nipples, and Gondar couldnt help but get hard, and he let out a soft moan.

Hearing this, Azwraith laughed again, and threw Gondar onto the soft grass of the Radiant jungle. Gondar landed with a thud, and before he knew it Azwraith pounced on top of him and began to grind his package against Gondar’s hard one. As he was doing so, he looked Gondar in the eye, just inches apart from each other. Gondar could feel Azwraith’s laboured breaths against his bandana, which was the only thing stopping Azwraith from Gondar’s muzzle.

“Enjoying yourself, arent we hunter?” inquired Azwraith as he felt his clothed penis rub against Gondar’s equally hard cock. Gondar, finally converted to enjoy the feeling of his dick grinding against the Lancers moaned a yes of acknowledgement. Gondar slowly melted into the feeling of the Lancer’s humping. He stared at the dominant Lancer, and noticed that unlike his slim, toned frame, the Lancer was truly muscular. He was also fighting mostly shirtless, he only had one shoulderpad held up by a strap across his massive chest. showing his muscular, wide shoulders.

“You into this, arent you?” Asked the Lancer. “Y-yeah… L-lancer, you’re s-so hard… your bod-dy” moaned Gondar “I-I’ve never been with someone b-before, but I need you…” Gondar then pushed his bandana down off his mouth so it lay on around his neck, the triangular tip straddling his pecs, and immediately pulled the lancer into a deep kiss. The lancer quickly reciprocated the kiss, rolling their tongues together, and tasting each other for the first time.

“Let’s take this to the next level now, get on your knees” commanded the Lancer as he stood up, and pulled Gondar up by his harness. He unstrapped his shoulderpads, leaving his muscular chest bare, arousing the hunter, who licked his lips at the sight. He then motioned to his clothed penis and said “well hunter, its not going to suck itself now will it?” Gondar crawled towards the lancer and unbuttoned his leather pants, only to be greeted by the Lancer’s hard and cut penis. Its mushroom head popped up from its clothed residence and sprang up to the hunter’s face.

Gondar just went for it, his tongue slowly ascending the lancer’s shaft as traced a large vein on the way to the mushroom head, eliciting a deep moan and a dribble of pre to leak out of the lancer’s cock. Gondar’s hands began to fondle Azwraiths large, furry testicles, much larger than his own. As he bobbed his head on the thick blue cock, his nostrils were also filled with the Phantom Lancer’s pent up musk, the manly scent filling his nostrils and getting him that much harder. “F-Fuck, Gondar, are you sure you arent gay? Seems like yo-u’ve sucked dick before” moaned the Lancer as Gondar was fellating him. Gondar took his mouth off of Azwraith’s cock and smiled at him, while on his knees, his mouth dripping with pre and spit. 

“Heh, who knows? Your cock tastes delicious and for the right price… I’ll do anything” Gondar then proceeded to give the Lancer a handjob while sucking on his heavy ballsack. Azwraith was in heaven, as Gondar’s soft palm caressed his shaft, his thumb continuing to rub his slit … when all of a sudden he felt his orgasm begin to rise in the pit of his stomach. “G-Gondar fu-fuck, how did you learn h-how to give such great handjobs?!” 

Gondar laughed, and said “Well I guess you’re at my mercy now, Azwraith, and for the record, there are many lonely nights as a hunter, stalking your prey… one has to pass the time with themselves somehow…” Picturing the Hunter masturbating by himself, the Lancer grunted out his orgasm, sending ropes of thick seed into the hunter’s face, most of it then landing on his toned pecs, abs, and bandana. Gondar, seeing the Lancer orgasm, moaned in unison too, aiming the Lancer’s penis at his body to make an even greater mess on his yellow and cream coloured torso.

“Fuck man, that was awesome” moaned Azwraith, seeing the Hunter’s toned body, on his knees, covered in his semen. However, he noticed that the Hunter was still clothed, and very hard. He even noticed a wet spot from his hidden precum in his pants.

“Hunter, you’re a virgin right?” inquired Azwraith. “Yeah”, replied the hunter, blushing slightly. 

“We’re going to fucking change that right now, I gotta repay you for that handjob”

Azwraith then stood Gondar up and pushed him against the Shrine, and began to make out with him again. This time however, Azwraith began to allow his hands to roam that of the Hunter’s. He tweaked his nipples, traveled down the hunter’s toned six pack, covered in his own cum, and over the hunters now wet bulge, causing the Hunter to moan into the kiss as his package was fondled for the first time. The Lancer’s other hand found that the Hunter had nice biceps from all the hunting that he did, and continued to roam the hunter’s body.

Gondar was living his dream, he was lost in his haze of lust, and finally admitted to himself all of those long nights hunting by himself were a waste. He needed the Lancer, he needed his body in him immediately. The hunter started taking off his shoulderpads, and the thudded to the floor, as Azwraith slowly stripped him of his leather trousers. Gondar, unlike the Lancer, did wear underwear, a pair of red briefs. Breaking the kiss, Azwraith took a step back and beheld his prize. The hunter was now leaning against the shrine erotically, ropes of semen covering his toned stomach and chest, with nothing on but his red bandana around his neck and a pair of matching red briefs on. The lancer couldnt help but take a few screenshots of his prize, and Gondar noticing this, began to flex his muscles for him in erotic poses, showing off his musculature, and teasing the Lancer.

Finally Azwraith could take no more, he tore the briefs off with his mouth, and was greeted by Gondar’s penis, dripping with precum. His penis was uncircumcised, but nearly as large as the Lancers. When it was freed from his briefs, his penis snapped up and slapped Gondar’s muscular V, leaving a stain of precum on his muscular stomach.

Instead of blowing off the Hunter, the Lancer was too lost in his haze of lust. Gondar turned around and held onto the Shrine, as he revealed his hole to the Lancer, as Azwraith slowly pushed into the Bounty Hunter, claiming his virgin hole as his. Gondar moaned as he was penetrated for the first time, his hands holding on to the rim of the shrine as he was slowly fucked by the Lancer

“ngh-ngh-hah-ugh-hah” moaned the Hunter as the virginity was slowly impaled out of him by the Lancers thick penis. Gondar was used to pain, so all he felt was pleasure as the Lancer finally hilted himself inside of Gondar. Their testicles were touching, and the Lancer, now fully hilted inside of the Bounty Hunter, didnt begin to fuck him yet. Instead, he wrapped his muscular arms around the torso of the Hunter, one of his hands roaming the Hunter’s athletic, toned body, the other one peeling back the foreskin of the Hunter, and giving the Hunter a handjob back. He leaned his body in onto the Hunter, who was still leaning o the shrine, and they both looked into each other’s lust filled eyes as he finally began to thrust into the Hunter.

The Hunter, being his first time, didnt take long to cum at this point. The Lancer’s handjob was arguably as good as his, and the sensation of being fucked through the rear, his cock pumped by the Lancer’s hands, and feeling the Lancer’s hot breath on his neck was too much.

“Az-zwraith! U-ugh - f-fuck- yeah… UGHH” moaned the hunter. “FU-UCK! I’M GONNA C-CUM” screamed the Hunter in pure ecstacy as he released his pent up load onto the grey brick of the shrine. He sent several streams of semen hitting his own body, and several onto the shrine and ground. His hole clenching at his orgasm was also too much for Azwraith, who, with a roar, filled Gondar’s hole with his second load of the day.

Gondar was spent, he had a load in his hole, and almost two on his front. He slid down to the forest floor on his back, massaging the loads of cum on his defined torso as he lay in a puddle of semen.

Azwraith was quick to teleport away, but before he fell asleep, Gondar could swear he heard.

“see you after the game?”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo ! Finally got my invite to AO3, feel free to leave some comments or suggestions for any of my works!
> 
> Gondar has always been my crush while playing Dota 2, so here's some shameless bottom smut for you all to enjoy.


End file.
